Setting and grouting materials are well known in the art for the installation of tiles and the like. Recently, colored grouting has become popular for a distinctive appearance. However, color grout is limited in available shades and the demand for shades other than primary or generic colors, i.e., green, blue, brown, is not great enough for distributors, dealers or stores to stock a variety of shades in a generic color. Even if sufficient demand existed, shelf space and storage considerations do not favor stocking a large variety of colors and shades.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-component setting and grouting system which is capable of producing a variety of color shades without a multitude of different color components.
It is a further object of the present invention to be able to mix the components in their own container for a grout system that is easy to use.